Mi versión de la historia -Edward Pov-
by Lupiz Cullen Mellark
Summary: Siempre pensé que llegaría el momento en el que por fin le dijera lo que siento por ella y ella tal vez después de reírse mucho me ofrecería solo su amistad, no creí que ella tuviera que enterarse de esa manera, nunca pensé que los Juegos me ayudarían o me darían una oportunidad con ella, que seria un golpe de buena suerte que mi nombre saliera en la cosecha… Summary Dentro :D
1. Prologo

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la mayoria de la trama es mia pero aun asi los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. ojala les guste...**

**Prologo:**

Siempre pensé que llegaría el momento en el que por fin le dijera lo que siento por ella y ella tal vez después de reírse mucho me ofrecería solo su amistad, no creí que ella tuviera que enterarse de esa manera, nunca pensé que los Juegos me ayudarían o me darían una oportunidad con ella, nunca pensé que seria un golpe de buena suerte que mi nombre saliera en la cosecha… nunca llegue a pensar que ella me prestara aunque sea la mas mínima atención y que sacrificara no solo su vida por mi, si no también su futuro. Que llegara y casi renunciara a todo por nuestro amor , y que recibió como recompensa… que el Capitolio piense que lo nuestro no es mas que una mera actuación, que los utilizamos para nuestro beneficio pero en todo caso quien soy yo para contarte esta historia? Soy una de las personas que vivieron esto en primera fila, soy Edward Cullen, tributo del distrito 12.

**se que es algo corto pero queria comensar con este proyecto lo antes posible, las actualizaciones no seran muy seguidas pero tratare de actualizar, recuerden que no sera de toda la historia (a menos que ustedes quieran) pueden decirme de que capitulos lo hago, por medio de un reviews o un mensaje privado, y para las nuevas lectoras que no saben de que hablo(escribo) esta historia esta basada en mi otra historia que es una adaptacion de los juegos del hambre pero se podriaq decir que en vercion Bella, y esta es en vercion Edward. Bueno duda y comentarios ya saben donde buscarme...**

**Besos tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Esto no puede ser pero¿cierto?

**Los personajes son de la Gran S. Meyer, y la historia de los juegos del hambre son de Suzanne Collins, (aunque la mayoria de este capitulo es mio)**

**Capitulo 1 Esto no puede ser peor cierto?**

**Epov**

La mañana de la cosecha… usualmente a estas horas estaría haciendo pan con mi padre y a la vez ancioso por ver a Bella, ella viene casi todos los días (cuando mi madre no esta) a cambiar ardillas por pan, aun no se como mi madre no sospecha… oigo revuelo en el primer piso y rápidamente bajo para ver si es ella, casi en cuanto llego al primer piso veo a mi padre, esta de espaldas a mi y trae algo en la mano, es una ardilla, seguramente cazada por ella, no puedo aguantar la mescla de curiosidad con ansiedad y las palabras salen de mi boca:

-Era ella, la viste, como esta, que pan le diste…-

-Edward calmate, en primera, no era ella, era su compañero un tal…

-Jacob, creo que es su primo—me miro mal por interrumpirle pero bueno, asi soy cuando se trata de ella.

-bueno fue Jacob el que vino, y a juzgar por esta ardilla, él fue quien la cazo—levanta su mano y sip, fue el Bella siempre le da en un ojo, y no arruina la carne, a su primo le hace falta mucho que aprender—y bueno tratare de responder al resto de tus preguntas: no la vi, no lo se y le di una hogaza de pan por esta ardilla.

En cuanto dijo lo ultimo fruncí el ceño, por eso odiaba que hiciera tratos con Jacob, siempre terminaba dando mas

-Pero…- ahora fue el quien me interrumpió

-Pero nada Edward, se lo que vas a decir, recuerda es día de cosecha y no hay muchachos tan afortunados como tu… además un poco de ayuda no le cae mal a nadie—yo solo asiento y camino de regreso a mi cuarto ya que aun es muy temprano y la cosecha no empieza sino asta las 2 de la tarde, así que este año tendré un buen tiempo de reflexión.

Llevo haciéndolo desde que comencé a ser parte de la cosecha, mas o menos hace 4 años atrás. Usualmente en este tiempo pienso en todo lo que me paso en el año, que fue bueno y que malo y en lo que me gustaría hacer el resto del año. Al finalizar hago una lista mental de lo que hare de mi vida si no salgo sorteado. Casi siempre lo bueno y lo malo es lo mismo cada año, por ejemplo:

Lo bueno: Sali bien en la escuela, saque segundo lugar en lucha libre y atrape a Bella Swan viéndome detenidamente varias veces por los pasillos

Lo malo: se resume en una sola que encierra a las demás: aun no puedo decirle a Isabella Swan lo mucho que la amo, y eso siempre me desanima ya que ella al tener mas papeletas que yo esta mas en peligro de salir seleccionada, pero luego recuerdo que ella es una gran cazadora y una superviviente, estoy seguro que si ella llegara a ir a los juegos serian los mas cortos de la historia.

Cuando veo el reloj me sorprende que sean ya las 11 de la mañana, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando piensas en el ser amando, asi que sin perder tiempo comienzo a listarme para el "gran dia" notese el sarcasmo

Mientras me ducho y me cambio pienso en que hare si no salgo sorteado hoy…

1.- hablar con Bella Swan

2.-confesarle a Bella mis sentimientos hacia ella

3.- poner hielo sobre el golpe que me de Bella al enterarse de mi amor por ella

4.-Bailar mi versión de "baile de la victoria" ya que acepto que la acompañara al bosque

5.-Salir con ella todo el mes

6.- convencerla de sus sentimientos hacia mi

7.-Ganarme a su hermana

8.-Pedirle que sea mi novia

9.- Terminar la escuela

10.-Heredar la Panaderia

11.-Casarme con Bella Swan ahora Bella Cullen

12.-Llevarme a Bella y a Vanessa a vivir a la zona de comerciantes

13.- Tener muchas Bellitas y Edwardsitos

14.-Vivir felices por siempre y sin preocupaciones

Facil ¿cierto?

Cuando quede satisfecho con mi lista y con mi atuendo salí de mi cuarto y me encontre con todos esperándome, en cuanto me vieron comenzamos nuestro recorrido hacia la plaza del distrito donde se llevara a cabo la cosecha, me formo, me fichan y entro, me acomodo en el lugar de los de 16 junto a un grupo de los hijos de comerciantes, intento no pensar en la discriminatorio que es esto, pero ahora es lo que menos me importa.

La plaza se va llenando, y A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Empiezo a aburrirme y es entonces cuando la busco, no tardo mucho en encontrarla se encuentra junto a un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiando tensos saludos con la cabeza

-Deverias dejar de mirarla tanto, se va a desgastar

-Hola Tanya, también es un gusto verte—le digo mientras ella toma mi brazo y lo cruza con el suyo

-Hay Eddie, cuando le piensas decir a tu "Julieta" eh mira que si no te conociera como lo hago diría que eres un cobarde y un acosador—aun no descubro como logra decir tanto sin pararse a respirar

-Tanya por que llamas a Bella Julieta eh, nunca lo eh entendido

-Oh es cierto, no te conte, mi padre me compro un libro antiguisimo, no se sabe cuando fue escrito, y se llama Romeo y Julieta, es muy linda la historia y les queda perfecto en su situación… o eso creo.

Justo en ese momento el alcalde comienza a leer la historia de Panem, los días Oscuros y el origen de los Juegos, entre otra cosas, llega al fianl y recita la misma frase

_-_-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias _-_-recita el alcalde. Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Charles, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla.

La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Esme Platt, que apenas consigue zafarse. El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Esme Platt. La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

_-_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado!

Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Esme dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Inconcientemente me tense, Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y empiezo a desear desesperadamente que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella.

Esme vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no es ella.

Es Vanessa Swan.

Y es peor de lo que temia

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! atrasada, lo se iba a subir el capitulo el 24 pero no pude, y dejando de lado mis pateticas escusas, que tal, les gusto, puse todo mi corazoncito en hacerlo, ademas que lo termine de escribir a las 2 de la mañana... todo lo hago por ustedes, mil gracias... nos vemos a la proxima**

**Las quiere...**

**Lupiz :D**


	3. Chapter 2 La suerte no esta de mi lado

**Historia mitad de Suzane Collins, mitad Mia, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer yo solo adapto esta historia como mi loca lente le da a entender espero les guste :)**

**CAPITULO 2 La suerte no esta de mi lado... o tal vez si.**

En una ocasión mientras practicaba lucha libre con mi hermano, en el momento en que me distrajo (bueno el dijo –Mira ahí esta Bella) en cuanto gire mi cabeza me dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda que me dejo sin aire, luchando por intentar respirar, asi le siento ahora, mientras veo como Vanessa (Nessi), se acerca cada vez mas al escenario, no se escucha nada, solo los murmullos de los habitantes como cada vez que un niño de 12 años es elegido, además si mi lógica es correcta ella no dejara que Nessi toque si quiera el escenario, ni hablar del estadio donde se llevan a cabo los juegos, cuando veo que no pasa absolutamente nada, giro mi cabeza para ver que es lo que le impide ir, pero lo que veo me deja estático, ya que ella esta comenzando a caerse de espaldas, noto que Tanya refuerza su agarre en mi mano para que no salga corriendo hacia su dirección.

-Aguarda, el chico la tiene—me susurra al oído—quiero que sepas que te quiero y es por ese cariño que te tengo que me presentare voluntaria.

-Pero Tanya no puedes…- sin embargo ella me interrumpe y me deja sin palabras

- lo are, y no puedes obligarme de lo contrario—veo como toma aliento para tomar el lugar de Nessi, pero algo o alguien le gana a hacerlo.

-¡Nessi! -El grito estrangulado de Bella nos sobresalta y nos deja estaticos-. ¡Nessi!

No le hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos le abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llega a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empuja detrás de ella. -¡Me presento voluntaria! -grita, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado.

-¡Espléndido! -exclama Esme-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura de que alguien llegara a presentarse.

-¿Qué más da? -interviene el alcalde. Está mirándola con expresión de dolor. Como si la conociera-. ¿Qué más da? -repite, en tono brusco-. Deja que suba.

Nessi está gritando como una histérica detrás de ella, y se aferra de ella hasta con los dientes, veo que Jacob el primo de Bella, toma en brazos a Nessi y se la lleva.

-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Esme, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! -Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella Swan -responde, pero después de eso dejo de escuchar lo que la voz chillona de Esme dice y me concentro en mis posibilidades

1.-Presentarme voluntario, e ir al estadio y ayudarla; esta posibilidad la desecho ya que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que are si voy.

2.- Me quedo aquí, hago recolectas e incluso pido dinero a mi padre para patrocinarla; esta es a mejor opción para mi ya que le podre servir mas si me quedo aquí, que si la acompaño. Además de que sin duda tendre que ir a despedirme de ella y aunque no lo quiera aceptar existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva(aunque sea muy remota) así que tengo que armarme de valor y confesarle lo que siento por ella.

De repente regreso a la realidad y veo que se llevan a Charlie(el futuro mentor de Bella) en una camilla, no puedo evitar pensar que me perdi algo emocionante y divertido.

Esme intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.-¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha (sigo sintiendo esa sensación de que me perdi algo)-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el molento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después toma la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar cuando lee el nombre-.

- Edward Cullen.—soy yo, trato por todos los medios no entrar en pánico, al parecer la suerte no está de mi parte… o tal vez si?, no tengo mucho tiempo para asimilar las cosas, solo el apretón de manos que me da Tanya me hace regresar a la realidad y comenzar a avanzar hacia el escenario, en e camino comienzo a notar como mis planes se derrumban ya que no podre decirle lo que siento, ya que ella lo vera como una estrategia de mi parte pàra perjudicarla, lo pienso y se que lo mejor será calarme todo. Subo a escenario y Esme pide voluntarios; nadie, no es de sorprenderse, ya lo imaginaba, es normal el alcalde comienza a leer de nuevo el tratado de la traición se que es obligatorio escucharlo pero no le presto atención, veo de reojo a Bella y recuerdo nuestro primer contacto real.

.

.

.

_Fue durante la peor época posible. su padre había muerto en un accidente de minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Yo estaba aterrado. Ella comenzaba a verse demacrada y delgada, ademas si se hacía público que su madre ya no podía cuidarlas, las habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No quería que le pasara eso a Bella ni a Nessi, a la dulce y diminuta Nessi_

_Yo no quería que ninguna de ellas muriese de hambre, ya que morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alilentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie._

_La tarde de mi encuentro conella, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado ayudando a mi madre a voltear el pan evitando que este se quemara. De repente mi madre salio al patio trasero y comenzo a gritar incoherencias diciéndole que se largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa ya que ella me golpearía si decía algo. Vi mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, la vi: una chica de pelo chocolate mientras me asomába por detrás de mi madre. Me adentre de nuevo a la casa, pero la vi por la ventana como e cedieron las rodillas y se dejo caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, se veía que estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada._

_Fue cuando decidi me arriesgaría por ella, solo deje caer las dos piezas de pan a las brazas, en cuanto cayeron, justo en ese instante llego mi madre y comenzó a gritarme y me golpeo en la mejilla. Comenzó a empujarme hacia donde teníamos al cerdo y me ordeno darles los panes, arrastre mis pies por el lodo y llegue casi hasta ella. Mi madre comenzó a gritarme de nuevo__: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarle el pan quemado!». Se que lo hacia como un castigo ya que nosotros bien podríamos comérnoslo en la cena._

_Empecé a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al cerdo; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y mi madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente._

_Ni siquiera la mire, aunque ella sí me miraba, tal vez era por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que me habían dejado en la mejilla. le eche un vistazo a la panadería, para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo como para despistar estuve atento al cerdo, tire uno de los panes en su dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, volvi a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerre la puerta con fuerza._

_En clase, la vi pasar junto a mi por el pasillo, pero trate de ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pero cuando recogío a Nessi para volver a su casa por la tarde, me descubrió mirándole desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, volví la cabeza. Ella bajo la vista, avergonzada, y no se que vio pero le regreso una mirada de esperanza y de determinacion_.

.

.

.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de acercarme a ella, Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y le he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí(algo que me da cierta esperanza), aunque siempre aparto la vista rápidalente. Se que no habrá un futuro para nosotros se que todos mis sueños que eh tenido con ela ya no se cumplirán, ya que vamos a un lugar donde la única regla es: Matar o morir…

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica que nos demos la mano. La suya espequeña y suave, siento el enorme deseo de protegerla con mi vida si es preciso. La miro a los ojos y le aprieta la mano, para darle ánimos, y le hago una promesa: Voy a protegerla aunque me cueste la vida. Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem. Y el pensamiento mas lúgubre como certero me llena la cabeza:

« Como pienso protegerla si ni siquiera me atrevo a cruzar a alambrada»

**Les gusto, si que bueno... No les gusto?... les prometo mejorar, ademas les tengo excelentes noticias... Mañana entro a a escuela lo que significa: ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS bravo, bueno los dejo se me hace tarde, **

**Besos tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Romeo y Julieta

**La Historia de los Juegos del hambre es propiedad de Suzane Collins, debido a los cambios hechos en la trama la  MITAD ES MIA, eso si los personajes son de la Gran y Fabulosa Stephenie Meyer *HURRA***

**Capitulo 3 Romeo y Julieta **

**Epov**

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia.

Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan solo. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de tela suave, intento calmarme y prepararme para la hora que me espera.

Primero entra Tanya y en cuanto me ve se avienta a mis brazos, la oigo sollozar, y trato de calmarla acariciando su espalda

-Hay Eddie, es tan injusto, lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara…

-lo se Tanya, no te culpo de nada, recuerda que las cosas pasan por algo—

-¿Que vas a hacer? Quiero decir solo uno puede ganar.

-También se eso Tanya, no se que hare, solo se que no quiero quedar al final con ella y si ella muere y yo aun no, ten por seguro que dejare de luchar, no quiero volver si ella no volverá conmigo. Y como se que eso es imposible, solo me queda ayudarla y disfrutar del tiempo que tengamos juntos.

-Edward ya se por que llamo a Bella Julieta, su historia de amor esta destinada a ser igual o mas trágica que esa—. Después de decir eso me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Lo que tenemos Tanya y yo, no se puede clasificar como algo romántico ni mucho menos, ella es la persona mas linda y simpática que conozco, ella sabe de mis sentimientos por Bella e incluso varias veces me a alentado para que los confiese, es mi mejor amiga y confidente y se que ella no me ve de esa forma, ni yo tampoco ambos somos como hermanos, seria casi incestuoso que intentáramos tener algo.

Después de un momento entra mi madre y mis hermanos, me extraña que mi padre no haya entrado con ellos, en cuanto mis hermanos me ven ambos me abrazan me extraña que mi madre no se una al abrazo, siendo que quizás esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, alzo la vista y la veo observándome.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, no quiero que te interpongas en el camino de esa chica, ni que hagas algo estúpido en contra de ella, quizá al fin el distrito 12 tenga un ganador este año. Ella si que es una superviviente.—lo que dice me deja sin palabras, cualquiera pensaría que una madre normal alentaría a su hijo a que regresara, como fuera, pero que regresara, sin embargo aquí estoy yo, y mi madre dándome por muerto desde antes de que llegue al estadio. Sin poder evitarlo siento como las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas y asiento con la cabeza.

—Bien solo quería que lo tuvieras claro—y sin mas sale de la sala,

Minutos después entran los agentes de la Paz y se llevan a mis hermanos. No tarda mucho en entrar mi padre, el nunca fue una persona muy habladora pero sabia como hacerme sentir mejor aunque sea con su mera presencia. Abre los brazos y yo sin dudar entro en ellos, y ya sin poder contenerlos salen los sollozos incontrolables, el se limita a abrazarme, y acaricia mi espalda suavemente en círculos.

—Ya Edward hijo, todo estará bien-. Cuidadosamente me aparto de el y lo miro a los ojos.

-no, no estará bien yo…

- No lo digas, se a que te refieres, lo supe desde el momento en que sacaron tu nombre en la cosecha. Pero dejemos las cosas en que te estare esperando, sea como sea que regreses—Y se que el espera que regrese como Vencedor y también se que el sabe que eso en estas circunstancias, es imposible.

Nos abrazamos largo rato y sin que me importen las cámaras que hay en la estación vuelvo a sentir las lágrimas. Antes de que lleguen los agentes de la paz el me ofrece un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente, lo primero que me llega a la mente es "galletas" como las que el hacia para mi cuando era niño. Se me cierra la garganta, por los recuerdos que inundan mi mente. El se limita a seguir abrazándome hasta que lo sacan, minutos después de quedarme solo, llegan a escoltarme a la estación de tren.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro.

Se que debí pensar mas en las cámaras que habría, pero simplemente siento que no me importa como me vean los demás, si lo ven como una estrategia no me importa, si lo ven como que soy un llorón o un debilucho igual que como pensaron con Rosalie hace algunos años, haya ellos, la única persona que me importa como me vea para ella, parece casi aburrida, como si fuéramos a ir a una excursión a un lugar que ella ya conoce.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras toman nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa. El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa y cosa de aseo personal y Esme me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar listo para la cena en una hora. Me doy una ducha rápida, me afeito y me cambio por una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, me dirijo hacia donde creo que esta el comedor, y me encuentro a Esme, levantada, me dice que la espere mientras va por Isabella.

Minutos después de que sale, aparece un muy borracho Charlie, buscando aparentemente mas licor, en cuanto la encuentra, me clava la vista y me dice que ira a tomar una siesta, yo solo me encojo de hombros, mientras me pierdo en la majestuosidad del paisaje.

Comienzo a imaginarme dibujando, las montañas, el atardecer, la pradera, la veta, una hermosa castaña de ojos chocolate, una muy linda rubia de 12 años, con su preciado gato. Instantes después entran Esme y Bella, la ultima con un muy bonito conjunto verde del que esta prendado una curiosa insignia, creo que un sinsajo, pero como nunca eh visto uno, pues no sabría diferenciarlo.

-¿Dónde está Charlie? –me pregunta Esme, en tono alegre.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -respondo.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Charlie. Pero yo sigo con la sensación de que me pierdo algo. Aunque lo olvidamos rápidamente y seguimos con la cena: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Esme se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Esme, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

Esos comentarios despectivos, hacen que me enfurezca, ya que la pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Yo al ser hijo de un panadero y al pertenecer a la parte de los comerciantes mi madre nos enseño a comer con educación; tal vez la madre de Bella les enseñó a ella y a Nessi y a comer con cubiertos, veo que le asquea tanto el comentario que se esfuerza por comerse el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después se limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Esme apriete los labios con fuerza. Lo cual hace que me ría internamente.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Bella también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examino las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunos nombres: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2 es James; Su compañera con cara de homicida es Heidi; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5 es Victoria; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11 llamada Bree. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Nessi tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Nessi y Bella corriendo a presentarse voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en su voz cuando pongo a Nessi detrás de mí, como si temiera que no la oyeran y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que la oyen. Veo a Jacob quitándola y a Bella subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, veo como Charlie se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico (eso es, esto me perdí). Después sacan mi nombre y ocupo mi lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Y por lo que veo a Esme solo se disgusta por el estado de su peluca.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho -respondo, y no puedo evitar reir pues por la cara de Esme parecería como si Charlie tuviera malos modales, que se le pudieran quitar de un dia para otro con su ayuda - Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días—me quedo un momento deslumbrado, ya que además de ser la primera vez que me habla además me sonríe, disimuladamente me pellisco, ya que tal vez este sea un sueño, y si quitamos que vamos a una condena a muerte se podría decir que es un buen sueño.

-Sí, qué raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabén que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Charlie puede suponerles la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!—

En ese preciso momento, Charlie entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras.

Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

-¡sigan riendose! -exclama Esme; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.

**Hola, parte de esta nota es para pedirles una disculpa por la bazofia que fue el capitulo anterior, en si solo por la ortografía(lo cual ya corregí , pero creo que aun asi les debo una, la verdad no tengo perdón .. pero bueno, toquemos otros temas de igual importancia:**

**1.- GRACIAS a las personas que me siguen, les agradezco su apoyo incondicional a pesar de que a veces escribo sin sentido alguno.**

**2.- No se preocupen si tardo mucho en actualizar(lo cual dudo, odio que los autores tarden mas de un mes y dejen un capitulo como de 1000 palabras) bueno, yo dejo asi los capis... pero no duro un mes ¿o si?, bueno no se preocupen que yo no voy a abandonar nada**

**3.- Ya se que dije en el punto dos pero, cuando comience a adaptar En llamas ¿quieren que suspenda este? seria solo por el momento, mientras publico En Llamas, en cuanto termine, me pongo al corriente con este fic, y pues lo termino antes de comenzar con Sinsajo(esa tambien quieren que la adapte ¿o no?)**

**4.- Ahora para las siguientes adaptaciones, si quieren un Epov, me lo dicen en cuanto lean ese capitulo, para que yo pueda hacerlo entre actualizadas**

**5.- si alguna me quisiera ayudar a hacer un Epov de algun capitulo, me dice o me lo manda, y yo lo publico(obviamente especificando de quien es la autoria de dicho capitulo) como ahora tengo algunos problemillas con el capitulo 4, alguien me ayudaria?**

**6.- Algunas me habian dicho de la confucion que hubo sobre el tema de que cambie el nombre de la historia y ademas el summary, no se preocupen es la misma historia solo que yo no estaba conforme con el titulo y el summary anterior espero y me comprendan.**

**Creo que eso es todo(esta lista si que es larga) espero sus respuestas a lo que quieren que haga**

**Gracias**

**Besos Tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	5. Chapter 4 Viaje al capitolio

**La gran mayoria de esta trama me pertenece, lo que reconoscan es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... Capitulo dedicado a TODAS mis lectoras, tanto anonimas como registradas, pero en especial a las que se toman el tiempo para comentar Gracias Chicas!, este Capitulo va para Ustd. :D**

**CAPITULO 4**

**VIAJE AL CAPITOLIO**

Durante unos instantes asimilo la escena frente a mí, Charlie tratando de levantarse del charco de su vomito, el hedor es nauseabundo, por un instante nos miramos, no sé que esté pensando ella pero yo tengo algo muy claro, Esme tiene razón: una vez en el estadio solo lo tendremos a él, o mejor dicho "ella" lo necesitara a él, de repente como si estuviéramos sincronizados ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y tomamos a Charlie por los brazos para levantarlo

-¿He tropezado?, huele mal- y por si fuera poco se embarra la cara con su propio vomito.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte- le digo mientras lo llevamos medio a rastras medio a empujones, cuando llegamos a su cuarto me da pena por la pobre colcha con lindos bordados, así que lo llevamos directo a la tina, en cuanto comienzo a llenarla veo que Bella comienza a sentirse incomoda, así que la exhorto de cualquier responsabilidad

-No pasa nada, ya me encargo yo- el escuchar esas palabras debió haberle quitado un peso de encima ya que pude ver agradecimiento en sus ojos, e inmediatamente intente ignorar como ese agradecimiento se convertía en una mirada calculadora, como si creyera que lo hacía por interés especial, pero dudo que Charlie recuerde algo por la mañana**. **

-Está bien, puedo enviar a una de las personas del capitolio para ayudarte

-No, no las quiero- me contengo para no decirle el "te quiero a ti" que lucha por salir de mis labios. Ella solo asiente y se va.

En cuanto sale, comienzo con la penosa(y repugnante) tarea que es lavar el vomito de mi "mentor" que además se pasa todo el tiempo diciendo incoherencias y nombrando a una tal Renne pero no le prestó mucha atención, trato de limpiarlo lo mejor que puedo sin vomitar y pido al cielo, al destino al karma o lo que sea que el dicho que me enseno Tanya que decían nuestros antepasados(creo que esos tiempos la obsesionan) "las buenas acciones se te regresan al doble".

Cuando creo que no podría estar peor, lo saco(es más pesado de lo que creía) le pongo ropa interior y ahora si lo dejo con muchos trabajos encima de la colcha. Inmediatamente me marcho a mi "cuarto" y me como las galletas que mi padre me regalo, lo cual me hace tener nostalgia por mi hogar, preguntándome constantemente que estarán asiendo, me extrañaran, cuando comienzo a sentir las lagrimas picar en mis ojos, me digo a mi mismo que es mejor dejar de pensar en eso, después de unos instantes la carga emocional que ha tenido el día me deja extenuado, así que me dejo caer en la cama(literalmente) y en cuestión de minutos ya estoy soñando.

.0.0

Un incesante chillido me despierta, después de unos minutos despabilándome comprendo que son palabras de la muy inoportuna de Esme

-Arriba, arriba, arriba, hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy, importante

Me levanto e inmediatamente suelto un gruñido de dolor ya que me duele todo y me siento agarrotado, como si hubiera dormido en una sola posición toda la noche, me arrastro a la ducha y después de desagarrotarme con agua caliente(es la primera vez que lo hago) me pongo lo primero que veo, salgo camino al comedor y me encuentro a Esme sentada bebiendo una taza de café y con una bandeja de comida a medio terminar en frente de ella, en cuanto me ve me sonríe y me invita a sentarme, en cuanto lo hago me traen una bandeja desbordante de comida, trato de comer lo más despacio que puedo pero después de toda esa comida fina que arroje ayer, tengo el estomago vacio, al final noto una taza con un liquido café, se ve espumoso y al probarlo noto lo rico que esta, además de calientito. Y que no sabe a nada que yo haiga probado.

-¿Que es?- le pregunto a Esme que esta inusualmente cayada.

-Es chocolate caliente - en ese preciso instante entra Charlie con la cara hinchada y roja, se sienta junto a ella, yo trato de ignorarlos y tomo un panecillo para remojarlo en mi chocolate, cuando y sin previo aviso, ZAZ, Charlie se inclina y le planta un tremendo beso en los labios a Esme, yo me quedo estupefacto hasta que Charlie se separa y comienza a reír, Esme se levanta con lo que le queda de dignidad y sale, en eso apareceré ella.

-Siéntate!, Siéntate!-exclama Charlie haciéndole señas con la mano, en cuanto lo hace le sirven una bandeja atiborrada de comida, muy parecida a la mía, la dejan enfrente de ella que inmediatamente comienza a examinarla minuciosamente, como tratando de averiguar que contenía cada platillo, e inclusive frunce el seno al toparse con la taza de chocolate.

-Lo llaman Chocolate caliente, esta bueno- le digo para infundirle ánimos, lo cual me hace sonreír disimuladamente cuando toma su taza y comienza a beberla, mientras ella come me entretengo en degustar lo que queda de mi chocolate, me pierdo tanto en los sabores que me sorprende cuando Bella rompe el silencio auto-inducido del comedor.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?

-¿Quieres un consejo?, Sigue viva- responde Charlie para después echarse a reír, instantáneamente comienzo a ver todo rojo, estoy más que enfadado...

-Muy gracioso-y sin darme cuenta le tiro su vaso de de bebida-Pero no para nosotros.

Le toma solo un momento a Charlie ver su vaso hecho añicos en el piso, y lo siguiente que se es que estoy tirado en el piso y que me duele la mandíbula, en ese instante es como si viera todo en cámara lenta: Como Charlie se voltea para tomar su botella, como se escucha un golpe sordo en la mesa, como veo desde mi posición como Bella le clavo un cuchillo en la mano, inmediatamente me pongo alerta para quitárselo de encima, antes de que le dé un golpe, ya que podrá golpearme a mi todo lo que quiera, pero antes muerto que dejar que le toque un solo cabello.

-Bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?, ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y busco hielo del frutero para el golpe.

-No- me detiene Charlie- Deja que te salga el moretón, la audiencia pensara que te has peleado con otro tributo incluso antes de llegar al estadio.

-Va en contra de las reglas.

-Solo si te atrapan, ese moretón dirá que has luchado y no te han atrapado; mucho mejor- enseguida se gira hacia Bella.

-Puedes hacer algo mas con ese cuchillo que clavarlo en la mesa- me contengo de rodar los ojos y decirle que si ella quisiera el ya estaría mas muerto que vivo

Bella arranca el cuchillo de la mesa, lo toma de la hoja y lo lanza a la pared de enfrente, este se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, me muerdo la lengua de nuevo para decirle "te lo dije"

-Vengan aquí los dos- nos pide Charlie señalando con la cabeza el centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, el da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuéramos animales, me contengo para no darle un manotazo cada que toca alguna parte del cuerpo de Bella, y rodearla con mi brazos y alejarla de el- Bueno, no está todo perdido, parecen en buena forma y cuando los tomen los estilistas serán bastante atractivos- con ese comentario me dan ganas de rodar los ojos y decir "Bella no los necesita, ella ya es bastante atractiva" pero como siempre no digo nada.

-Está bien, hare un trato con ustedes: Si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarles, siempre que hagan lo que yo les diga-. Sé que no es un GRAN trato pero si quiero que Bella regrese como Vencedora, necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

- Ok-respondo ya que es la única alternativa que me queda.

-Pues ayúdanos, ¿cuando lleguemos al estadio cual es la mejor estrategia en la cornucopia para alguien...?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de los estilistas, no les va a gustar lo que hagan pero, sea lo que sea no se resistan- y a pesar de que me gustaría no admitirlo, el tiene un punto, ya que lo que menos me interesa ahora es lo que pueda pasar en el estadio cuando antes debemos enfrentarnos a otras cosas.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga, no se resistan- después toma su botella y sale del comedor, nos quedamos hay parados, cuando de repente todo se vuelve obscuro, por las clases de historia, se que debemos estar en los túneles que llevan al capitolio.

Seguimos en silencio mientras el tren sigue su recorrido por el túnel, llego a notar que para ella esto de estar encerrada en tierra debe ser claustrofóbico, cuando el tren por fin comienza a frenar, una luz brillante inunda el compartimiento, sin poder evitarlo ambos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que solo hemos visto en televisión: El Capitolio. Su grandeza no se acerca a como lo he visto, los colores son más fuertes y extravagantes.

Cuando la gente comienza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren, veo como Bella se aparta asqueada, yo sin embargo pienso en la posibilidad de que alguno quesera patrocinarla, eso ayudaría mucho, y comienzo a saludarlos y a sonreír hacia ellos, aunque al principio me miran sorprendidos, después entusiasmados comienzan a regresarme los saludos. Dejo de hacerlo cuando comenzamos a entrar en la estación, cuando volteo hacia Bella la sorprendo mirándome con incredulidad, yo sin embargo me encojo de hombros como restándole importancia.

-¿Quien sabe?, tal vez alguno sea rico- le respondo a su pregunta no formulada y de nuevo me contengo de decir "y esté dispuesto a patrocinarte" ya que al menos yo ya eh aceptado mi muerte, pero voy a luchar para mantenerla a ella con vida.

**Pobre Ed, se esta guardando mucho sus sentimientos para el solo, pero no se preocupen, en los siguientes capitulos hay muchas sorpresas(eso creo), pero QUE CREEN, me regalaron una tablet para mi cumpleaños(lo adelantaron, aun faltan 7 dias), asi que actualizare lo mas pronto posible, ya voy a la mitad del capitulo 5. nos vemos pronto**

**Recuerda tu opinion es importante para mi, GOLPEA a quien te diga lo contrario.**

**Besos tronados**

**Lupiz :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Llamas

**La mayoria de la trama me pertenece, lo que reconoscan es propiedad de Suzane Collins, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solopara el disfrute de Usted querido lector y el mio.**

**A LEER! **

**Capitulo 5 Llamas**

Llebo alrededor de 3 horas en el centro de renovacion, mi equipo de preparacion no para de parlotear, sobre cosas que en verdad ni me interesan, aunque aun no conosco a mi estilista, se que se llama Jane, y al parecer no esta interesada en verme hasta que este trio de humanoides(ya que estan tan quirurjicamente cambiados que ni sus padrs los reconocen) se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas "obvios" lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa, que no solo me quita parte de la suciedad, que se adquiere si vives en el 12, si no tambien ccomo 3 capas de piel, untarme quien sabe que cosa en todo el cuerpo y principalmente restregarme un monton la mandibula con cuanta cosa se encuentren

-Auch- suelto cuando hacen demaciada precion en el moreton

-Oh, lo siento que te paso ahi?-que asento tan odioso

-Bueno lo que paso fue...

-Que les parecieron los tributos deldistrito 2?-dice ella?, interrumpiendome y cambiando de tema abruptamente, mientras sigue embadurnandomela cara como si nada yo simplemente los ignoro pienso que al final todo baldra la pena, siento como se mueven por todo mi cuerpo, arreglando mis "imperfecciones", yo simplemente me sumerjo en mi lugar feliz, donde le confese a Bella mis sentimientos por ella antes y teniamos nuestro momento de paz, disfrutando de nosotros,tal vez en los bosques, con su familia, con Vanessa. Estoy tan entretenido disfrutando de mi momento, que no me doy cuenta de que ya no siento a mi equipo toqueteandome, abro los ojos y los veo enfrente de mi admirando su trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! - Exclama un hombre? De piel tenida y peluca violeta, o sera su cabello?, mientras el y sus companeros o seran companeras?se rien.

-Nah, creo que esta pasable, hay que llamar a Jane- y sin mas salen disparados del cuarto. No puedo evitar pensar como lo estara pasando Bella, estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto cuando la puerta se habre y aparece una mujer joven, si se excluye su claro exeso de maquillaje, y su cabello de un antinatural rubio, pareceria una persona normal de cuaquier distrito.

-Hola, Edward. Soy Jane, tu estilista- y suspiro con alivio al casi no notar el estupido ascento capitoliano

-Hola.

-Dame un momento, ¿si? -yo solo asciento y veo como pasa sus ojospor todo mi cuerpo, solo tomando notas.-Listo ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y la sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Jane me invita a sentame en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida, me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón.

-Bueno, Edward, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañero, Alec, es el estilista de la otro tributo de tu distrito, Isabella...

-Bella...- respondo antes de callarme abruptamente, ya que lo que mas quisiera seria alejarla de todo esto, y no involucrarla mas de lo que ya esta.

-Bueno Alec es su estilista- me dice mientras me da una mirada muy rara, ya que me puso incomodo, cosa que ni siquiera su poscicion de verme desnudo pudo.- y estamos pensando en vestirlos a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Eso significa que nos toca vestir de mineros, por venir del distrito 12, pero como no suele ser muy atractivo un mono de minero, seguramente acabaremos con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos, "Bueno es mejor que ir desnudos", pienso para mi mismo.

-Entonces, ¿será un dizfras de minero?- pregunto tratando de no imaginar a Bella con eso puesto

-No totalmente, veras Alec y yo, creemos que el tema del minero esta muy trillado, nadie se acordara de ustedes si usan eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo es hacer al distrito 12 inolvidables.

"Por favor, no digas desnudos"

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

-A No!, si ese tal "Alec", piensa que voy a permitir que nos saque desnudos, en especial que saque a Bella DESNUDA, esta muy, pero muy equivocado- digo mientras me levanto de un salto y comienzo a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, pasandome desesperadamente las manos por el cabello.

-Edward calmate, no van a ir desnudos, ni tu ni Bella, déjame terminar si? Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Jane, mientras yo alzo una ceja-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestido con lo que puede ser el traje más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, supuestamente. Alec pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No te preocupes no es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Alec y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo -me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

A pesar de que la eh visto esta mañana, me alivia y me tranquiliza verla cuando nos reunimos con un traje idéntico. Esta con su estilista, Alec, (que también parece muy normal, su único accesorio es un delineado de ojos dorado) y el resto de su equipo la acompañan, todos se ven de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo el tal Alec, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Nos trasladamos al nivel inferior del centro de renovación, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Alec y Jane nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos, no se por que pero nos o mejor dicho me lanzan miradas de vez en cuando, eso me hace preguntarme de que estarán hablando.

-¿Qué piensas? -me susurra Bella, distrayéndome de mis conjeturas sobre lo que deben de estar conversando nuestros estilistas, giro rápidamente mi cabeza hacia ella y como siempre su belleza me deja deslumbrado y antes de que pueda decirle, "Que te vez hermosa" me interrumpe-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -le respondo, entre dientes, para que no sospeche de que inclusive si no me arranca mi capa, yo si le arrancaría la de ella, antes de que pasara lo peor.

-Trato hecho. - Lo malo es que si nos quemamos, aun asi nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Charlie que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Alec aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Escucho como Bella ahoga un grito, creo que esperando que llegue el calor, aunque yo no noto nada, sólo noto un cosquilleo. Alec se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después le levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!-. Alec se baja del carro de un salto y al parecer tiene una última idea. –Tómense de las manos

-¿Qué dice? – me pregunta, ya que tal vez no lo hayo por el escándalo que se escucha proveniente de las calles, si hace un rato solo con un simple traje me pareció hermosa, iluminada por las llamas falsas, me doy cuenta que está resplandeciente, y que tal vez yo también se lo parezco a ella.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos tomemos de la mano -respondo.

Tomo su mano derecha con mi izquierda, y los dos miramos a Alec para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad. Pero no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de calidez, y de seguridad mientras veo nuestras manos unidas.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio noto como Bella se queda helada, pero después de que nos vea en una enorme pantalla de televisión parece relajarla, noto como con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. los dos estamos más atractivos y, además me alegra es que, se nos reconoce perfectamente, lo que significa que ya la están tomando en cuenta.

Por alguna razón siento algo de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerla! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... Ella podría y debe ganar.

Alguien tira rosas, veo como ella la toma y la huele, veo como comienza a arrojar besos volados por doquier, y los gritos de la muchedumbre no se hacen esperar -¡Isabella! ¡ Isabella! -Los oigo gritar su nombre por todas partes.

Yo por mi parte ahogo muchos gruñidos y el pensamiento que grita en mi mente "Mía"

En cuanto entramos en el círculo de la ciudad, comienzo a sentir como ella comienza a aflojar un poco su agarre en mi mano, inmediatamente me invade el pánico y yo simplemente tomo su mano con más fuerza evitando así que me suelte.

-No, no me sueltes, Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa—le digo a medias, ya que posiblemente me caiga si ella me suelta.

-Esta bien.

Así que seguimos tomados de la mano, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme agradecido por la oportunidad que Alec me ha brindado. La verdad es que no sería justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena y esperar para que nos matemos el uno al otro. Pero yo aprovechare esta oportunidad y tal vez con un poco de suerte podamos pasar algo de tiempo junto.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Aro, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que nosotros salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos(o mejor dicho Bella) eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Alec y Jane, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Jane los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente siento como Bella abre sus dedos, y aunque podría haber permanecido tomados de la mano por mucho más tiempo, siento mis dedos agarrotados. Y se que los de ella también ya que los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba –le digo sinceramente, ya que su mera presencia me sostiene y me da fuerzas.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien. —"y te hacen ver hermosa" añado para mi mismo.

Después le ofrezco una sonrisa sincera ya que comienzo a sentirme muy cerca de ella. Y como para demostrarme que ella también se siente igual, se acerca y me da un beso en la mandíbula, donde se supone que esta el moretón, y el cual casi me hace desmayarme.

**Saben que?, estoy algo triste, al parecer estoy perdiendo mi "toque" ya que segun parece el capitulo anterior fue una Mier... no fue bueno (Nadie comento T.T) y me hace reconciderar mis habilidades de edicion, pero bueno, no se preocupen, lo superare, debo estar conciente que algunas veces escribo porquerias, y si yo fuera ustedes tampoco comentaria,**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 5 y el lunes sin falta el 6, nos vemos queridas lectoras, recuerda:**

**mi unico objetivo es divertir y entretener a ustedes, pero el dia en que deje de hacerlo, me retirare honorablemente.**

**LAS AMO...**

**Lupiz :D**


	7. Chapter 6 rivales escondidos

**Muajajaja, el 90% de este capítulo salió de mi cabeza y lo mas sorprendente es que… ES EL MAS LARGO!, lo que sea que reconozcan es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, eso si los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6 **

**Rivales escondidos**

El centro de entrenamiento será mi nuevo "hogar", es una gran torre hecha exclusivamente para albergar 24 tributos, a sus mentores, estilistas, y a todo su equipo en general, cada distrito se suponer que tiene un piso para él solo, solamente tienes que subir a un elevador y pulsar el numero de tu distrito, fácil. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, veo la cara de emoción de Bella, como si nunca se hubiera subido a un ascensor en su vida, y estuviera emocionada, lo cierto es que hasta yo me emocione y quise pedir otra vuelta. Ya que al único elevador que me he subido es al que está en el edificio de justicia, el cual simplemente no cuenta ya que es súper lento, apesta horrible y se escucha de el un sonido ensordecedor.

Por otra pare me alegra que Esme aun este con nosotros, ya que al menos, tengo a alguien en quien confiar para asistir a nuestros entrenamientos a tiempo, ya que seguramente Charlie estará muy ocupado estando ebrio como para ponernos atención y ayudarnos como se supone que debería hacer, por su parte Esme esta tan excitada ya que es la primera vez que el equipo al que le toca acompañar causa tanta sensación en la ceremonia inaugural, no para de alabar tanto nuestros trajes como nuestra conducta y como para darse más importancia, comienza a recitar todas las personas importantes que conoce y además que ha hablado bien a su manera de nosotros para conseguir patrocinadores.

-Pero he sido muy misteriosa- dice entrecerrando los ojos- Porque claro Charlie no se ha tomado la molestia de contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Bella se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos han luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de su distrito. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque ambos son del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho y ha sido muy astuto de mi parte: "Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡Se convierte en perla!

Ella parece tan feliz que no me dan ánimos de bajarla de su nube, ya que lo que divulgo acerca de los carbones y las perlas es incorrecto, ya que una perla se forma después de miles de años dentro de las almejas, creo que lo que ella quiso dar a entender es que "Nos convertiríamos en diamantes" lo cual según se, también es incorrecto, ya que el carbón no tiene esa cualidad, la tiene el grafito, pero el distrito no lo extrae, ese era el trabajo del distrito 13, el cual fue destruido hace años por el capitolio, pero esa es una historia demasiado larga, regresando al tema del carbón y las perlas, tengo la sensación de que las personas con las que nos patrocino, o no les importaba, o no sabían de qué rayos hablaba.

-Por desgracia no puedo cerrar los tratos con los patrocinadores, solo lo puede hacer Charlie, pero no se preocupen, lo llevare arrastrando de ser necesario- ese hecho y esa determinación por su parte para ayudarnos, me quito un peso de encima. Nos muestran nuestras habitaciones y que se podría decir que es incluso más lujoso que las habitaciones en el tren, me meto en la ducha pero hay tantos botones que no se cual presionar, me arriesgo y presiono unos al azar, y oh! Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una especie de espuma rosa, que me dejo apestoso a rosas, mientras tomaba un cepillo de cerdas gruesas para tallarme el cuerpo, la parte de mi mente que se pasa todo el tiempo pensando en Bella, se pregunto si debería salir así, y ver si a ella le gustaba el olor, mi parte aun racional me hizo terminar el trabajo o la mayor parte de él, ya que tenia la tentación de ver su reacción.

Cuando termino de bañarme me pare encima de una alfombrilla y me asombro al ver que el cuerpo se me secaba con aire caliente, veo un aparatito que se supone que te desenreda el cabello, con mucha ilusión, toco el artefacto y una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo, corro al espejo esperanzado y ¡SI!, mi cabello al fin luce decente, pero para mi desgracia el efecto no duro lo suficiente como para que Bella lo viera, después de vestirme un poco menos ilusionado por verla, cuando llego al comedor me sorprendo al ver que Jane y Alec están ahí, ambos conversaban alegremente con Esme, Jane fue la primera en verme eh ir a saludarme, después de ella se acerca Alec, con el cual Jane comparte una mirada que no logro comprender, el se acerca y me da la mano en un fuerte apretón.

-Hola Edward, quiero presentarme formalmente contigo, Soy Alec, el estilista de Bella.

-Si lo sé, Jane me hablo de ti.

-Bueno, hablando de Jane, me conto algo muy curioso y me gustaría hablar contigo- Algo dentro de mí se encendió, una especie de alarma, diciéndome que pusiera especial atención a este extraño ser proveniente de la extraña sociedad que es el capitolio. -ven te mostrare el tejado.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí se ve que no tienen escasez nunca.

Caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico.

-Oye, y nos dejan subir así, sin más, no les da miedo que algunos tributos se caigan o inclusive se arrojen.

-No, hacer eso es imposible, mira hay una especie de campo de fuerza que rodea el tejado—y para demostrarlo, saca la mano y en un punto invisible, se escucha un chasquido que hace que retroceda.—Pero bueno, no venimos aquí a admirar el paisaje, me gustaría, preguntarte acerca de algo muy curioso que me platico Jane.

-Por mas que pienso en lo sucedido después de conocer a Jane, no encuentro nada interesante que ella, le pudiera haber contado a Alec, a menos que…

Oh

OH!

-Te refieres a lo que…

-A lo que paso, exactamente en el instante en el que dedujiste que ambos irían desnudos, mira, no soy ciego, ni Jane tampoco, hemos visto como la miras e inclusive como ella te mira a ti, así que es fácil deducir que hay o hubo algo muy fuerte entre ustedes.

-No hay, ni hubo nada entre nosotros—le digo con tristeza. El no me responde inmediatamente y me sumerjo tan adentro de mis pensamientos que inclusive olvido en donde y con quien estoy.

-Ven vamos al jardín—yo lo sigo cabizbajo, y pensativo.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, ese tintineo bastaría para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quisieran ser oídas.

-Bueno, me sorprende, me imagine cientos de escenarios, donde tú me dirías, que ustedes fueron novios o que aun lo eran, no te voy a mentir, Jane me conto sobre todo—y para que yo lo entienda recalca el "todo".—Me conto como te pusiste en cuanto se equivoco con respecto a su preferencia de nombre, como te brillaban los ojos cuando hacía mención de ella, y como te vio cara de asesino, cuando pensaste la posibilidad de que ambos fueran desnudos, pero lo mas importante tus propias palabras: "A No!, si ese tal "Alec", piensa que voy a permitir que nos saque desnudos, en especial que saque a Bella DESNUDA, esta muy, pero muy equivocado"—dijo imitando mi voz perfectamente.—No se tu pero eso es mas de cómo yo reaccionaria por un simple conocido.

-Bueno, yo… este…- balbuceo mientras me rasco la cabeza.

-Vamos Edward, puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que te ayude hoy, en el desfile de apertura.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, después de que Jane me contara lo que paso, pensé en las posibilidades que te comente, ya que pude ver con mis propios ojos, las reacciones de Bella cada vez que tu nombre era mencionado—.esa declaración hace que me inunde la esperanza, olvidando súbitamente en donde y para que estamos aquí. Pienso de nuevo en un posible futuro con ella, besándola todos los días, teniendo un montón de Edwardsitos y Bellitas y tal vez una que otra Vanessita. Pero luego una voz en mi cabeza me recuerda que solo uno puede ganar y que mi objetivo es que ella gane.— así que pensé que una buena forma de ayudarte o ayudarlos seria haciéndolos aparecer como un equipo. Pero Edward, en verdad me gustaría que confiaras en mi lo suficiente para contarme que es lo que tienes o como te sientes respecto a Bella.

No sé por qué razón, pero me siento tentado a hablar con Alec respecto a mis sentimientos por Bella, el inclusive, me podría ayudar a ayudar a Charlie para que nos consiga patrocinadores, eso sería muy importante para mi.

-Bueno, yo la verdad, eh estado enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo verla todos los días sin falta a la hora de la salida en el colegio, e inclusive, eh llegado al punto de traspasar la alambrada para ir al bosque, pero soy tan cobarde que cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía yo apartaba la mirada, de ignorarla en los pasillos, y regresarme después de dar 10 pasos fuera del distrito.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, Jane llego avisándonos que la cena seria servida pronto, de camino a nuestro piso ellos conversaron conmigo hacerca de una posible estrategia, para los entrenamientos, llegamos y como aun no salía nadie a cenar nos quedamos de pie al lado del balcón.

Minutos después llega Bella y Esme y todos nos dirigimos al comedor, veo a varias personas con túnicas blancas que nos ofrecen copas de vino, mientras yo las rechazo, ella toma una copa, eso me sorprende pero a la vez no, ya que probablemente piensa que será su única oportunidad para probar el vino.

Justo en ese instante Charlie aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá o juzgue mal al pensar que no cumpliría su parte del trato, pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

Alec y Jane parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Charlie y Esme. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas.

Mientras hablan entre ellos, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Veo que los sirvientes, son chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga.

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? –pregunta Bella, mirando a la chica-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

La pobre chica solo sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa como si estuviera asustada.

-No seas ridícula, Bella. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? –Suelta Esme repentinamente -. Es absurdo.

-¿Qué es un avox? -pregunta, y me alegro que lo hiciera ya que yo tengo la misma duda.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar –le contesta Charlie-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Esme-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo se nota que encerio la conoce, pero si ella es una traidora eso puede meter en problemas a Bella.

-No, supongo que no, es que... –comienza a balbucear, y al parecer el vino no le ayuda.

Mi mente comienza a trabajar al cien, pienso en alguna persona que podría cubrir esto rápidamente sin meterlos en problemas

-Tanya Denaly –suelto cuando la imagen de mi mejor amiga aparece en mi mente, comienzo a chasquear los dedos para que parezca mas creíble.- Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es parecida a Tanya.

Mi pobre amiga Tanya a la cual extraño mucho y no se imagina en que rayos la estamos metiendo.

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo –dice y suelto un suspiro cuando me sigue la corriente.

-Y también algo en los ojos – añado pensando que los ojos azules de Tanya no se parecen para nada a los de la Avox.

-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Alec, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? -pregunta Charlie.

-De Alec -responde Jane.

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -nos dice Charlie vallan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Bella y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a su puerta, me apoyo en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar su atención.

-Con que Tanya Denaly. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela.

Se que sabe que le estoy pidiendo una explicación y que tal vez hablar le ayude a desahogarse. Veo como se debate entre contármelo o no.

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? –le digo ella niega con la cabeza-. Alec me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Se que su mente precavida hizo la traducción exacta para ese comentario: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar».

-¿Podemos subir sin más?—me pregunta desconfiada.

-Claro, vamos.

La llevo al tejado, donde hace unos pocos instantes le confese a Alec mis sentimientos por ella. Veo como se inclina para ver las calles del capitolio igual como yo lo hice hace un rato.

-Le pregunté a Alec por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde –le digo para romper el silencio que nos inundo.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede. –Alargo la mano hacia el borde igual como lo hizo Alec, eh instantáneamente se escucho un chasquido, que me hace apartar la mano a toda prisa. -. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad, ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.—digo ya que también he tenido esa sensación, de que somos observados.

En cuanto llegamos al jardín la miro expectación y mientras ella finje examinar una flor.

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa –susurra lentamente.

-¿Tu padre y tú?—la interrumpo ya que la imagen que aparece en mi mente es la de su padre y ella

-No, con mi amigo Jacob.—Eso me deja estatico y la frase se repite en mi mente varias veces—" _mi amigo Jacob_", " _mi amigo Jacob_", " _mi amigo Jacob_" " _mi amigo Jacob_", **(N.T: aquí el chiste para que se cree el efecto, tienes que empezar a leerlo normalmente y en cuanto comience a repetirse el " **_**mi amigo Jacob**_**", lo van leyendo como si lo dijera letra por letra, a mi me pareció divertido XD )** No!, no puedo creerlo, todos esos rumores en la escuela, los ignore por años, e inclusive nunca tome a Jacob, como un rival(lo hacia con cualquiera que se acercara a ella lo suficiente) ya que ellos para mi eran "primos", trato de calmarme antes de que vea que no estoy poniéndole atención y vuelvo a escuchar su relato. - … Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante ella guardo silencio, pienso que para recordar mejor lo que paso, ese dia,

-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada -sige contándome después de unos minutos de silencio-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Grito ¡Garrett! Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso –

-Estás temblando –digo preocupado, ya que de la nada comenzó a temblar.

Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo en los hombros al principio parece querer protestar, pero me alegra que no lo hiciera.

-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunto, mientras le abrocho un botón del cuello. Ella asiente.-¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé -responde. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

-Yo me iría –suelto sin pensar realmente si debería decir eso por si nos están observando, pero luego lo pienso mejor y reacomodo mi frase para que parezca inofensiva - Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos –digo después de un rato de silencio. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual-. Tu amigo Jacob,- suelto un escalofrió repentino al saber que no eran parientes y que tal vez el tuviera mas oportunidades que yo.-¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque se parecen.

-No, no somos parientes.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós? –le pregunto para que no note mi anciedad, mientras asiento con la cabeza.

-Sí -responde, observándome con atención, cualquier otro dia habría sido feliz, pero ahora solo me pone nervioso.- y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Eso me sorprende, y también explica por que no apareció con el resto de mi familia—

¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caen bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

Veo que se lleva una sorpresa.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad –responde después de caminar el resto del camino en silencio llegamos a su puerta, así que me devuelve la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana -respondo, y me alejo rápidamente por el pasillo.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto me arrojo a la cama, en parte contento, en parte asustado.

Contento porque al fin aunque sea me podría considerar amigo de Bella, un gran paso, si se piensa que solo podíamos clasificarnos como conocidos.

Asustado porque he descubierto a mi rival, y no es cualquier chico de la escuela, al cual ella jamás prestaría atención, sino su mejor amigo al cual nunca preste suficiente atención, ni medí como a un rival por lo ciego que estuve al pensar que podrían ser parientes, me pregunto, si el supiera lo que en verdad siento por Bella, ¿disfrutaría viéndome morir?

**Ahhhhhhhh!, se lo esperaban, yo no(muajajaja), les dije que habria sorpresas, bueno quien me adivine como se va a llamar la chica avox, se gana el derecho de leer primero que nadie o el capitulo 8(en el 7 saldra el ¿ganador? o ganadora), para poder hacerselos llegar, me dejan su correo electronico. y asi de facil, no importa si son mas de 1 los que respondan correctamente, aqui todos GANAN!, y cambiando de tema:**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!, y a las que tambien cumplan hoy 4 de marzo muchas FELICIDADES, un dia como hoy hace 17 años, nacio una bebita, a la que nombraron Maria Guadalupe, sin saber que ella en un futuro se cambiaria el nombre y los apellidos, pero bueno cambiando de tema, LES GUSTO?, ojala que si ya que este capitulo tomo mas de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, recuerden: los comentarios son muy buenos como inspirador, si comentan mas rapido actualizo, y no, no es un chantaje, solo una constatacion de los hechos, yo ¡NUNCA!, pondria como condicion "hay que llegar a los tantos reviews, para poder actualizar"(imaginense que lo digo con voz chillona), si ustedes no quieren dejar un rr, por la razon que sea, estan en su derecho, y si dejan uno, se les agradece, bueno como les decia, la inspiracion llega despues de leer los reviews, haci que si tengo mucha inspiracion, o si no tambien actualizo el miercoles. **

**Besos tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Ella no me quiere

**Lo que reconozcan es Propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los cambios en la trama son mios mas sin embargo los Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 7 **

**Ella no me quiere**

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes, en su mayoría son sobre Jacob diciéndome lo patético que yo era por no esforzarme en conseguir lo que quiero, y restregándome en la cara el haberme ganado con Bella, en otro mi madre me llama estúpido por tratar de hacer equipo con Bella y me grita que solo seré un estorbo para ella, que el 12 necesita a un vencedor y que por mi culpa ella será acecinada por defenderme.

Despierto abruptamente a la mitad de la noche todo sudado, como se que realmente no podre volver a dormir, me levanto de la cama y sigilosamente salgo hacia el pasillo para dirigirme hacia la sala donde hace algunas pocas horas vimos nuestra aparición en el desfile de tributos, en cuanto llego a mi destino me dejo caer abruptamente en un sillón, automáticamente cierro los ojos y giro mi cabeza para que quede mirando hacia el techo y me concentro en desterrar las ultimas pero no por eso menos perturbadoras imágenes que me dejo mi sueno como un regalo: Jacob y Bella abrazados, besándose, sonriéndose y Jacob diciéndome lo que yo ya se: que no la merezco, que ella estaría mejor con el y que ahora en este momento solo soy un estorbo para ella. Antes de que pueda decirme algo más noto como el lado contiguo junto a mí se hunde, abro los ojos cuando esa persona me habla, entonces descubro que es Charlie.

-¿Que pasa Panecito, eh Preciosa no se fija en ti?

-¿Que?

-Oh!, Vamos, creíste que al confesarle tus sentimientos a Alec, ¿el no me los diría?, ¿que quedaría como un secreto entre el y tu?- las ganas de gritarle "pues si eso creí" están por explotar en mi interior pero como recuerdo que golpear a nuestro mentor hasta el cansancio no va a ayudarle a Bella, me reprimo y dejo escapar un bufido exasperado. -De verdad lo creíste, ¿Cierto?, pero lamento decepcionarte pero las cosas no son así, además de que cometiste un gran error de tu parte al usar a la señorita "Amo las antigüedades y todo lo que sea mas viejo que yo" para encubrirla, sabiendo que yo fácilmente te podría haber desmentido, Panecito eso fue muy arriesgado de tu parte-. Eso último lo dice con un tono de reproche

-Y ¿solo a eso viniste, a criticarme?

-No, eso es solo un bonus, además de que yo no duermo de noche, no te sientas tan importante.

Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos y me concentro en el tema de verdad importante

-Entonces, dime de que hablaron ustedes "adultos" anoche

Charlie simplemente entrecierra sus ojos y me mira fijamente después de unos minutos bajo su escrutinillo, se encoge de hombros y se levanta mientras murmuraba un "sígueme", lo veo dirigirse hacia su habitación, antes de perderlo de vista me levanto rápidamente y corro para darle alcance (quien diría que podría ser tan rápido) en el instante en que llego a su habitación el olor a alcohol y suciedad me golpea, el parece inafectable y camina hacia su cama.

-Entonces... de que hablaron?- el se encoge de hombros como restándole importancia.

- La verdad de nada importante, solo nos preguntamos si estarías tan loco de amor por ella como para protegerla en la arena y formar un equipo con ella o inclusive protegerla con tu propia vida-. Me observa buscando respuesta que esta seguro no le daré. - ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? Arriesgar tu propia vida por salvarla, aunque ella no te quiera de la misma forma que tú la quieres a ella.

Esas palabras me dieron que pensar, ¿estaba dispuesto a mantenerla con vida aunque significara dar mi vida en el proceso?, ¿además de estar consiente de que ella no siente nada por mi?, la respuesta llego antes de terminar la pregunta, Si, estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida si fuera necesario por salvarla a ella.

Asi que asentí y lo mire fijamente esperando su reacción.

-¿Tanto la amas, que estarías dispuesto a morir por salvarla?

Simplemente volví a asentir, aria eso y mas, estaría dispuesto a dejar que ella formara su vida sin intervención mía con tal de que ella fuera feliz, aunque eso me destrozara el alma a pedacitos, Charlie me mira escéptico al principio pero seguramente hubo algo que vio en mis ojos o en mi expresión que lo convenció de que no mentía.

-Esta bien, te ayudare.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche planeando estrategias y planes para nuestro entrenamiento, decidimos sacar hoy en el desayuno el tema para así darle a Bella la opción de negarse a formar equipo conmigo, antes de que despuntara el amanecer Charlie me envió a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para el entrenamiento, nos volvimos a reunir en el pasillo para ir juntos hacia el comedor, donde nos encontramos a una muy comelona Bella con varios platos vacios alrededor de ella.

En cuanto entramos en el comedor compartimos un escueto "Buenos días" y pasamos a servirnos nuestro propio desayuno, no puedo evitar notar que me mira y luce algo irritada, después de ver su atuendo y enseguida el mío, hago lo mismo y veo que nos han vestido igual algo que al parecer parece irritarla, después de unos segundos ya no parece irritada si no resignada.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, puedo entrenarlos por separado. Decídanlo ahora.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado?-. Pregunta Bella y en verdad parece confundida.

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

-Yo no tengo ninguna- digo en respuesta a su mirada interrogante-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

Se queda callada por unos minutos, supongo yo que tanteando las posibilidades, después de unos minutos que a mi parecer fueron horas, responde:

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos.- yo solo asintió en acuerdo con ella

-De acuerdo, pues denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada -respondo rápidamente-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Bella, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? -le pregunta Charlie. Tengo que contenerme en no rodar los ojos ante tal pregunta mas estúpida, estoy al tanto que Charlie, conoce igual que la mayoría de las personas en el distrito que ella es la que se encarga de abastecer a su familia, que gracias a ella no murieron de hambre, lo cual implica de que se le da mas que bien.

-No se me da mal -responde indiferente, lo cual hace que intervenga

-Es excelente -digo harto de que se menosprecie-. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Observo como me mira con ojos sorprendidos como si acabara de rebelar su más ferviente secreto.

-¿Qué haces? -me pregunta, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Charlie te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? -me pregunta, a la defensiva. -Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

Trato de ignorar el zoológico que siento en el estomago al oír sus palabras "Te he visto en el mercado", y la creciente esperanza de que me haiga puesto algo de atención en estos años y mejor me concentro en el tema que estamos discutiendo

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le dice a Charlie y el zoológico vuelve-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -pregunto comenzando a enojarme, para que no note lo emocionado que estoy por el hecho de que me haya prestado tanta atención todos estos años y yo no me haiga dado cuenta.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

Noto como comienza a desesperarse, y a enojarse, estoy a punto de soltar una respuesta ingeniosa cuando noto una patada de parte de Charlie, lo que me recuerda, seguir el plan.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti!

Estallo cuando recuerdo ese penoso día, cuando mi madre me dio por muerto incluso antes de salir del distrito.

-Vamos, se refería a ti.

-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.

Trato de alejar esos recuerdos de hace dos días, pero los dolorosos recuerdos me carcomen por dentro.

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

De repente, su voz se vuelve suave, frágil y necesitada, lo que hace que sienta de nuevo ese instinto protector hacia ella, asegurandome que nada le pasara, que yo me asegurare de eso.

Mis ojos se posan en el panecillo que tiene en sus maños y mi mente viaja a ese día, hace 5 años, cuando no aguante, el verla toda frágil y necesitada y me gane no cenar y un golpe. Sin embargo, no quiero que se guie por eso en el estadio, y piense que me debe algo y termine haciendo algo estúpido como arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarme, así que me encojo de hombros, para simular que no me importa.

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

-No lo entiende -digo dirigiéndome a Charlie y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Instantes después de que mis palabras salieran de mi boca, el rostro de Bella pasa por distintos colores, para después quedarse rojo de furia, eso me confunde ya que no dije nada que pudiera haberse tomado como un insulto más bien le dije un cumplido.

De pronto Charlie, al ver la tensión y el cambiante humor de Bella, decide intervenir y recordarnos el tema de importancia.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Bella, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -masculla, aun se le nota el enfado en la voz.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Charlie, y se gira hacia mí - Y, Edward, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador, En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: irán a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasaran algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tiren lanzas, utilicen mazas o aprendan a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guárdense lo que mejor se les dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? - ambos asentimos-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Charlie golpea la mesa con la palma de la maño-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Reúnanse con Esme en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Antes de que me levante, ella sale disparada hacia su habitación, momentos después escucho un portazo, que seguramente lo escucharon hasta los tributos del distrito 1, me dejo caer de nuevo en la silla y me sujeto la cabeza con ambas maños, mientras me llegan las palabras mas temidas pero en este caso las mas acertadas "Ella no me quiere", ni como aliado ni de ninguna forma que a mi me gustaría gustarle, no se con exactitud cuanto tiempo dure en esa posición, pero de repente sentí una maño posarse en mi espalda y dar unas "suaves" palmaditas.

-Íbamos tan bien, pero tenías que insultarla diciendo que es débil y necesitada.

-Yo no quise decir eso...

-Ahora no importa lo que quisiste decir, según como lo veo por como salió disparada hacia su cuarto, así lo vio Preciosa.

Eso me descoloca, yo quise que se lo tomara como un cumplido, no como una ofensa hacia sus habilidades.

-Vamos Panecito, ve a tu cuarto y vuelve a las diez, para que vallas a los entrenamientos.

~o~

En cuanto escucho a Esme llegar salgo de mi habitación donde estuve la mayor parte del tiempo lamentándome de mi mismo, minutos después llega Bella y nos encaminamos hacía el Centro de Entrenamiento, donde a pesar de no ser las diez solo faltábamos nosotros.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Gianna, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores.

Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otras técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a maño si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Gianna empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos, aunque solo recordé algunos nombres de cada distrito:

Distrito 1: Demetri y Sasha

Distrito 2: James y Heidi

Distrito 3: Toshiro

Distrito 4: Afton y Athenodora (y me quejaba de que mi nombre era raro)

Distrito 5: Victoria

Distrito 6: Amun

Distrito 7: Harry

Distrito 8: Siobhan

Distrito 9: Mary

Distrito 10: Henry

Distrito 11: Laurent y Bree

Y por su puesto: Distrito 12: Nosotros

Comienzo a notar que la mayoría son algo atemorizantes a primera visa pero después de observarlos detenidamente comienzo a notar que la mayoría a pasado hambre, claro con las excepciones que son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento.

Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan, a excepción de este año, claro, el 12 se llevara la victoria.

Cuando Gianna nos deja marchar, veo que van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -. Pregunto serio viendo su cara de espanto.

Tarda un momento en dar un vistazo a los demás tributos y sus habilidades antes de decidirse

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

-Buena idea -contesto

Llegamos al puesto de nudos, al que parecía nadie tomaba en cuenta ya que estaba tan solo como la panadería en tiempos de crisis, el profesor estaba entusiasmado con tener "estudiantes" que ensenar, aprovecho cada minuto que estamos en ese puesto, aprendiendo trampas básicas, y practicando mayormente, después de unas cuantas horas nos dirigimos hacia el siguiente puesto: el de camuflaje.

Estar frente a esos distintos materiales, con diferentes texturas y colores, me recuerdan las horas pasadas en la panadería, donde me dedicaba a decorar pasteles, solo con la motivación de que Bella y Nessie, irían a verlos y que les gustaba mi trabajo.

Comienzo con algo sencillo, comienzo a mesclar de todo lo que me encuentro y utilizando mi brazo como lienzo comienzo a pintar algo que solo vi una vez: la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los arboles en el bosque. Pero ¿como termine yo en el bosque?, Fácil, fue hace unos cuantos años, cruce la alambrada, llegue al pie del bosque, observe la luz filtrándose entre las hojas, me senté bajo un gran roble, dure unos cinco minutos ahí, y luego rehíce mi camino devuelta.

Lo se...

... Soy todo un Aventurero

Cuando termino mi trabajo, se lo muestro al profesor encargado de dirigir el puesto y esta muy entusiasmado con mi trabajo, me felicita, y cuando giro mi cara hacia Bella la encuentro viendo a ¿James?, atravesarle el corazón a un pobre muñeco a trece metros de distancia, así que decidí distraerla con mejores recuerdos

-Yo hago los pasteles - le digo para llamar su atención sabiendo que en cuanto lo recuerde, Nessie su hermanita aparecerá en su memoria.

-¿Los pasteles? ¿Que pasteles?

-En casa, los glaseados para la panadería.

Por el nuevo brillo en su mirada se que se cumplió mi objetivo al entretenerla con algo diferente a lo que seguramente recorre su mente a diario, después de unos minutos sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Bella comienza a ver con mas atención mi brazo, cuando levanta la mirada se ven en sus ojos un nuevo brillo de curiosidad.

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...?

-¿Y si seguimos?

...Lanza fuego, come tributos?, relleno en mi mente, dándome cuenta por la forma en la que me interrumpió, tan... cortante, que ella tal vez esta cansándose de mi, aunque trato de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas y seguir como si todo siguiera igual.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego, hasta tirar cuchillos (algo que según palabras del profesor, al haberle jurado y perjurado que era la primera vez que utilizaba un cuchillo, yo tenía un Talento natural), pasando por fabricar refugios.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. Lo que parece extraño ya que nadie nos toma muy enserio.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio.

Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, me recuerdan a las ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada cuando Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos, mas sin embargo estamos muy tensos e incómodos el uno con el otro, pero aun intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: ya que hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día harto de los incómodos silencios interminables entre nosotros vacíe nuestra cesta del pan y hable de lo único que se... de panes le digo que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque no estén hechos de lo mismo, por el simple hecho de ser pan fresco me parecen mucho más apetitosos que los panes rancios y duros que solía comer en casa además sé por experiencia que también son más sabrosas que las feas galletas fritas que se suelen consumir en la Veta.

-Y eso es todo -digo, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

-Tú sí que sabes.

-Sólo de pan. Bien ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. -Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú -digo ya que noto su sonrisa forzada y falsa, y trato para que eso no rompa aun más mi corazón.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.

Intento poner cara de interés pero simplemente me siento aterrado.

Pero con forme va narrando la historia me doy cuenta que es un suceso gracioso, comienzo a reir y hacer preguntas, no por aparentar; si no por verdadera curiosidad.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, capto una pequeña sombrita que nos sigue desde lejos, así que se lo hago saber:

-Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Veo como Lanza y no tira demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos, eso me tranquiliza ya que si ella pudiera conseguir una lanza en vez de un arco al menos sabría defenderse; entonces voltea y ve a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Nessi por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un marrón sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Ella toma otra lanza mientras yo tiro

-Creo que se llama Bree –

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –

-Nada, sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a Bella, se le dan bien las plantas, me sorprende como trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Charlie y Esme nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Alec y Jane no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Charlie y Esme sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho las pases y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea.

Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Por la cara de Bella se que ella no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos y comienza a se grosera con todos.

En una ocasión mientras recorremos el camino directo hacia nuestras habitaciones cuando hago un comentario:

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Charlie—. Ya que esta tan sobrio que se vuelve mandón e irritante

Ella hace un extraño ruido, y se gira hacia mí.

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

Eso me detiene en seco, entonces: ¿Ella ha estado fingiendo?,

-Esta bien, Bella -respondo, con evidente cansancio, y tristeza contenida ya que comienzo a sentirme peor, y el hecho de que ella fingiera estar bien con mi compañía apoya mi resolución de que ella no me quiere.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás ya que cada que la miro me recuerda el echo de que ella no me a querido ni me querrá y eso solo hace mas trizas mi corazón (si eso es aun posible)

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión.

Y, cuando por fin llaman a Bree, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que me llaman y me levanto.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Charlie sobre tirar las pesas –dice y su preocupación hacia mi, para que lo haga bien eso solo hace que, conciba esperanzas, se que debería no hacerlo pero ellas ya están hay.

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien—. Le digo sin dejar que note que me ha hecho el día con su leve preocupación por mi.

Enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintidós demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez. Además de que estaban cantando:

_Andamos borrachos todos__  
__con tequila y con cerveza.__  
__Unos porque traemos gusto__  
__otros porque traen tristeza__  
__que nos sirvan mas bebida hasta que dios amanezca_.

Preferí no prestarles atención, y fui directo hacia las pesas, las cuales comencé a lanzar, lance y lance y lance… pero aun así no me prestaban mucha atención, ya que ellos seguían cantando:

_Andamos borrachos todos__  
__con tequila y con cerveza.__  
__Unos porque traemos gusto__  
__otros porque traen tristeza__  
__que nos sirvan mas bebida hasta que dios amanezca*. _

Creo que ese era el único párrafo que se sabían o estaban demasiado borrachos como para cantar algo más.

Después de unos minutos me dejaron marchar, al menos alguno me presto atención, me dirigi a nuestro piso impaciente por saber como le había ido a Bella.

*Canción Andamos Borrachos todos: la verdad solo busque una canción de Borrachos en San Google, y esa fue la primera que salió :P

**Que Creen: No andaba muerta andaba de parranda…**

**Ya, lo siento mucho por tardar tanto pero acabo de descubrir que no sirvo para trabajar bajo precion. Ya que me estreso tanto que al final termino no haciendo las cosas o haciendo porquerías, y preferí entregarles un capitulo bien hecho un "poquito" (¡aja!) tarde, a un capitulo de mierda, pero subirlo en fecha.**

**Espero que aun haiga alguien por ahí, que aun me lea, y que no haiga espantado con mi horrile sentido de la responsabilidad.**

**En serio siento el retrazo espero me disculpen, y *snif, snif* aun aiga alguien quien me lea...**

**Y Cambiando de tema(pero no tanto) Felicitaciones a TatiiSwan y a CamilaTwiCullen por participar y respnder a mi pregunta del capi anterior, les agradeceria que me pasaran sus correos (Cambiando los puntos por espacios, ya que FF no los asepta juntos) para que tengan el privilegio de leer el capitulo 8 antes que nadie, y si alguien quisiera un adelanto del 8, dejenme un reviews, y se los are llegar.  
**

**Pasen un Bonito Dia...**

**Besos Tronados**

**Lupiz :D**


	9. Chapter 8 No soy necesario

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, La trama de Los Juegos del hambre es de Suzanne Collins, los cambios echos son Mios.**

**Capitulo 8 ****No soy necesario**

Llegue a nuestra planta donde me encontré a Esme y Charlie, conversando cuando me senté junto a ellos no me preguntaron cómo me había ido, tal vez esperaban a que Bella llegara, después de 10 minutos el sonido del ascensor nos llamo la atención, los tres giramos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con una Bella bañada en lagrimas toda agitada y con un arco y flechas en sus hombros.

Charlie trato de acercarse a ella pero simplemente salió corriendo hacia su habitación, rápidamente me levanto y la sigo y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Comienzo a llamarla y a azotar la puerta pero: o ella no me escucha por sobre sus sollozos o simplemente no me quiere abrir.

Sus sollozos se vuelven incontrolables, lo que hace que mi corazón se estruje, como no me siento con ánimos como para levantarme, me dejo caer junto a la pared, al poco rato llegan Charlie y Esme a tratar de sacarla, pero la respuesta es nula.

Charlie al verme ahí me envía a mi habitación, estoy reacio a irme de su lado, pero el logra convencerme, llego junto a mi cama y me dejo caer, pensando en que le habrán echo esos vigilantes para dejarla así:

Tal vez ¿le gritaron?, ¿la humillaron?, ¿la sobajaron?, ¿no le prestaron atención?, ¿le prestaron demasiada que la cohibieron?, ¿se burlaron de ella?, ¿estaban tan borrachos que se le insinuaron?

Sea la razón que sea esos vigilantes acaban de ganarse a un enemigo (aunque este enemigo no pueda hacer absolutamente nada contra ellos)

xxx

Me desierto abruptamente cuando me llaman a cenar, ni cuenta me había dado de que me había quedado dormido, pero el hecho de que estaba soñando que estaba consolando a Bella debió haber sido una señal de que estaba dormido.

Cuando llego al comedor me encuentro con todo el equipo presente, eso me sorprende un poco ya que no quiero que ellos vean el terrible 4 que voy a sacar, minutos después de comenzar la cena Bella aparece con la cara roja, evita mirar a los adultos a los ojos como si estuviera avergonzada.

Se sienta en silencio, Charlie (Bendito sea) comienza una plática sobre el Clima (¿En serio?), lo que hace a los demás distraerse, yo continuo observando a Bella, tratando de suprimir mi furia asesina hacia los vigilantes.

En ese instante ella levanta la vista y la clava en mí, yo arqueo una ceja preguntando silenciosamente

« ¿Estas bien?».

Ella sacude su cabeza, lo que me hace apretar los puños debajo de la mesa.

-ok, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo hicieron muy mal hoy?

-Creo que da igual –respondo.- Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Aunque ahora me entraron unas ganas de ir y arrojarles algo pesado a la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, preciosa?- pregunta Charlie.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¿Que qué? -exclama Esme, y el horror que se refleja en su voz hace que todos dejen de comer. - Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Edward: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! – eso me alivia solo un poco, ya que al menos ya les dio un buen susto.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -pregunta Alec, con cautela.

-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Esme, pasmada.

-Me lo di yo misma –respondió altanera.

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Charlie, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán?— oh! Esa es la razón, estaba asustada de que pudieran desquitarse con ella.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?— eso aclara más las cosas, ella temía también por su familia

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos—digo tratando de aligerar la carga en el ambiente

-Cierto -corrobora Charlie, y me doy cuenta de que está comenzando a animarse. Charlie coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Esme frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados -responde, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos, Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Charlie se ríe a carcajadas y todos los demás presentes también, excepto Esme, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso -afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Me darán una mala puntuación –comenta resignada.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Jane.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie—. o arrojarles una en la cabeza.

Ella sonríe, y nos disponemos a terminar de cenar para así ir y ver las calificaciones mediocres que sacaremos

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende

Ver que la pequeña Bree consigue un siete; seguro que eso le dará buenas probabilidades de patrocinadores.

El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Yo estoy tan nervioso y resignado por una mala calificación que me sorprende el ver un ocho

¡UN OCHO!

Estoy tan feliz, al menos podre sacarle provecho a ese ocho para proteger a Bella durante el…

Entonces me fijo en la pantalla y aparece un número Once debajo de la cara de Bella.

¡UN ONCE!

Ese once hace que mi corazón se me caiga a los pies, mientras todos corren a felicitarla, yo me quedo rezagado pensando que por ningún motivo podre ser su aliado, ni protegerla, ya que un ocho no se compara con un once, es como si una hormiga quisiera trabajar junto a una gacela, no son comparables. Ni compatibles.

Supongo que ella no va a necesitarme.

Nos felicitamos. El momento se vuelve incómodo. En cuanto suelto su mano ella escapa a su cuarto, Charlie y Alec me dan una mirada significativa, pero prefiero largarme a mi cuarto y no pensar en nada.

Obviamente no dejo de pensar en toda la noche en nuevas estrategias para sobrevivir juntos en la arena, pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que no sería un muy buen aliado para ella.

Al amanecer me dirijo a la habitación de Charlie.

-Te esperaba Panecito, ya te diste cuenta, uh?

- si te refieres a que si me di cuenta de que esta estrategia no va a funcionar y que ella es capaz de cuidarse por sí sola y que no me necesita, si ya me di cuenta.

- Te equivocas, ella te necesitara ahora más que nunca.

- Eso no es verdad ella saco un once, ¡Un Once!, eso no se compara con un ocho.

-No lo entiendes, ella te necesitara, por que los profesionales irán por ella, ese será su primer objetivo

-Entonces me estás diciendo…

-Los vigilantes no le hicieron un beneficio al ponerle un once, ellos la marcaron como objetivo, es su simple forma de vengarse.

-Que puedo hacer, entonces.

-Tu deberi…

-Charlie, has visto a Edward, es hora de desayunar y no está en su cuarto.

-Estoy aquí Esme, ahora vamos.

Salimos caminando hacia el comedor, donde Esme estaba sentada tomando una taza de café.

-Hoy los prepararemos para las entrevistas, primero conmigo para la presentación y después con Charlie para el contenido.

Charlie me miro como diciendo "vamos díselo"

-Este, Esme, sé que es de último minuto pero me gustaría que nos entrenaran por separado.

-Ve Panecito a servirte de desayunar mientras los adultos hablamos.

Cuando volví con mi plato servido y mientras desayunaba ellos se ponían de acuerdo con la nueva planeación, los horarios, y las estrategias, cuando de repente apareció Bella, quien nos envió una mirada de suspicacia, pero en lugar de acercarse fue a servirse el desayuno

Cuando se sentó frente a mí, me entro un terrible pánico por su reacción cuando se enterara.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Charlie con cautela

-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

-¿Cuál?

-Edward nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y arrojándome a mí a los lobos

**Lupiz :D**


	10. Chapter 9 Ya lo dije

**La trama en su mayoria al igual que la genial idea de adaptar esta historia me pertenecen solo a mi, los personajes por otra parte son de Stephenie Meyer o como le digo de cariño S.M cuando me invita a tomar el te.**

**Lo que reconoscan de la trama es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**capitulo dedicado a TatiiSwan por ayudarme con este capitulo, **

**Esta es tu recompensa querida :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Ya lo dije**

Traición.

Es lo primero que veo en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que son como dos grandes espejos de su alma para alguien que como yo, se toma el tiempo de apreciarlos detenidamente, aunque lo último que quiero es que dirija esa mirada herida y traicionada hacia mí, sé que esto es lo mejor, ella estará mucho mejor sin mí, sin preocupaciones ni nada.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Esme para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Charlie-. Tú empiezas con Esme, Bella.

XXX

-Bien, Panecito, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estas completamente seguro de esto.

-Si… creo

Quedaban escasos minutos para encaminarnos hacia el lugar donde llevan a cabo las entrevistas, mi equipo de preparación estaban dando los últimos toques en mí, pero eran tan despistados que hubiera sido igual que estuviéramos solos.

-Recuerda, trata de que la gente se centre en ti, borra a los demás del mapa, que ni siquiera recuerden que fue lo que dijo el del Distrito 1. Eres el último, así que eso puede jugar a tu favor, no debes dejar que te olviden, recuerda, sé tu mismo y los tendrás en la palma de tu mano.

Nos juntamos a esperar a Bella y a su equipo al pie del ascensor. En cuanto apareció en mi campo visual, mi boca automáticamente se abrió, Bella estaba hermosa, más que eso brillaba, literalmente, creo que comencé a babear porque Jane me dio un ligero y muy disimulado*sarcasmo* codazo en las costillas.

Charlie y Esme también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Charlie, pero acepto los cumplidos de Esme. A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Charlie.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré el último, después de Bella, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito.

¡Ojalá no tuviera que salir y contar mis sentimientos frente a todo Panem! Pero estoy atrapado, y tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque. Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea llamar a Bella y pedirle que dispare una flecha para llamar su atención.

Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Charlie se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe:

-Recuerden, siguen siendo una pareja feliz, así que actúen como si lo fueran.

¿Qué? Ese no era parte del plan pero le agradezco en silencio el hecho de que me permita una última oportunidad de estar con ella de forma civilizada, ya me imagino lo que pasara cuando ella oiga todo lo que tengo que decir a la audiencia, pienso en lo que pasara cuando escuche mis fuertes declaraciones mientras llegamos hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios perdiéndome a propósito la mayoría de las entrevistas.

.

_Después del himno, los tributos nos pondremos en la fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Ella se asegurara de no meterse en el mismo que yo. La muchedumbre frenara a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. En cuanto salga por completo del ascensor ella se acercara a mí y me pegara un fuerte empujón en el pecho; haciendo así que pierda el equilibrio y me estrelle contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales (la cual odio). La urna se caerá y se hará añicos en el suelo, aterrizando yo encima de los pedazos y las manos comenzaran a sangrarme de inmediato._

_-¿A qué viene esto? - preguntare, horrorizado, sin saber muy bien que pensar._

_-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!_

_Los ascensores se abrirán y aparecerá todo el grupo: Esme, Charlie, Alec y Jane_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntará Esme, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído?_

_-Después de que ella me empujara –responderé mientras Esme y Alec me ayudaran a levantarme._

_-¿Lo has empujado? -le preguntara Charlie._

_-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?_

_-Fue idea mía –intervendré, mientras trataré de quitarme los trozos de cerámica de las manos, como un hombre y no mostrar ningún signo de dolor-. Charlie sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla._

_-Sí, Charlie es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!_

_-Eres una idiota, sin duda -dirá Charlie, asqueado, como siempre que las personas no ven las cosas como él lo hace-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola._

_-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!_

_-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!_

_-¡Pero no somos amantes! –exclamara ella indignada._

_-¿A quién le importa? -insistirá Charlie, tomándola por los hombros y aplastándola contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?_

_-Tiene razón, Bella –dirá Alec, apoyando el plan al que el también ayudo a desarrollar, acercándose y rodeándola con un brazo._

_-Tendría que haberlo sabido –responderá ya resignada.- Así no habría parecido tan estúpida._

_-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real –intervendrá Jane._

_-Lo que le preocupa es su novio –diré, malhumorado conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta antes de lo cercanos que eran, y por a verme atenido a la historia del primo, mientras me arranco un trozo ensangrentado de urna, apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor._

_-No tengo novio –afirmará ella, aunque el encendimiento de sus mejillas la delata, haciéndome preguntar ¿Qué tiene él, que no tenga yo? ¿Qué le da Jacob, para que ella sea tan dependiente de él?_

_-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?—diré mientras siento un apretujón fuerte en el corazón al darme cuenta que ella no me quiere y posiblemente no me querrá…_

_._

Regreso a la realidad cuando llaman a Isabella Swan, y me siento con estupor como si acabara de salir de un sueño, la veo levantándose y acercándose al escenario central. Ella se ve nerviosa cuando acepta el apretón de manos de Benjamín.

-Bueno, Isabella, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

Veo su cara indignada aunque para alguien que no la conozca no notara algún cambio aparente en su rostro, simplemente lo vera un poco más pensativa.

Busca algo con desesperación entre el público

-El estofado de cordero- consigue decir.

Benjamín se ríe y estoy tan pendiente en sus reacciones que me sobresalto al escuchar las risas del público.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Benjamin, y ella asiente-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? -Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden.- Bueno, Isabella-sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Las carcajadas del presentador y las auténticas del público, no se hacen esperar.

-Sí, a partir de ahí.

-Pensé que Alec era un genio, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanto la falda para extenderla-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

Se levanta, da un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

Mi boca está literalmente abierta, a la vez que gira su vestido crea un efecto visual y parecería que está envuelta en lenguas de fuego.

-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez!- pide Benjamín, así que ella levanta los brazos y da vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido la envuelva en llamas. El público grita entusiasmado. Cuando ella se detiene, se agarra fuertemente al brazo de Benjamin.-¡No te pares!—

-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!

-No te preocupes, te tengo - dice Benjamín, rodeándola con un brazo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. -Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Charlie, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; siento lastima por mi ya que me la perdí, él solo agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor (es un milagro) para después señalar al escenario-. No pasa nada -dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud-, conmigo está a salvo. —No _conmigo estaría mejor_. -Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro_._

_Oh Benjamín no quieres saber_

-Ummm... -dice, levantando la vista hacia donde se suponen que están los Vigilantes-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

-Nos estás matando -protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad-. Detalles, detalles.

-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunta mirando al balcón.

-¡Así es! -grita un Vigilante con demasiado ímpetu.

-Gracias -responde-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha - sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

Estoy seguro de que ella nunca lo haría, al menos en circunstancias normales.

-Se llama Vanessa, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué respondiste? -pregunta Benjamín, con amabilidad,

-Le juré que lo haría.

-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Isabella Swan, tributo del Distrito 12.

_Llego la hora_, me digo mientras camino así el escenario, donde un excitado Benjamín me espera.

-Hola Edward, como estas?- me dice apenas llego a su lado, y me da la mano, a la cual le doy un ligero apretón para después sentarme en mi lugar.

-Sentado y tú?—el resultado es inmediato, logre la atención de la gente.

-Cuéntame algo de ti.

-Bueno soy hijo de un panadero, así que paso más tiempo rodeado de panes que con personas.

-Debe ser algo drástico entonces estar rodeado de personas y más en los entrenamientos.

-Bueno, te diré que es algo diferente, pero es una gran experiencia, sabias que los panes de cada distrito los simboliza a la perfección?

-Que quieres decir?

-Que, por ejemplo, el pan del distrito 11 está hecho de semillas y el es un distrito de cultivo, el 4 es un distrito de pesca y su pan tiene forma de pez.

Las risas no se hacen esperar mientras gritan entre ellos _Es cierto_

Benjamín me pone una mano en el hombro y resisto el impulso de quitármela de encima

-Bueno como te esta yendo, para acostumbrarte al capitolio.

-Te diré que aquí es todo más sencillo que en casa, y muy diferente

-Diferente en qué?, dime un ejemplo.

-Bueno las duchas aquí son raras.

De nuevo todo el público se ríe a carcajadas, yo simplemente sonrió para no mostrar lo exasperado que estoy.

-Tenemos diferentes duchas?

-No son taaan diferentes pero, todos esos botones?, son un peligro para la integridad física y olorifica de una persona.

-Por que lo dices?

-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? -le pregunto a Benjamín, quien parece entender que es lo que paso, y las risas del público me confirman que ellos también. Así que logro hacer que me siga el juego y después nos pasamos un rato olisqueándonos por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa.

-Y dime Edward, dejaste a una novia en casa.

Yo solo niego con la cabeza. Pensando como atrasar lo inevitable

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica -respondo, pensando en Bella-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

-¿Tiene a otro?—inmediatamente pienso en Jacob.

-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos— imágenes de todos esos chicos que considere mis rivales por años, aparecen en mi memoria.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? – no trates de animarme Benjamín, no lo estas logrando.

-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso—.digo tratando de imaginar cómo sería si volviera al distrito sin ella. Solo hay una palabra para describirlo.

Terrible

-¿Por qué no? – me pregunta Benjamín, perplejo.

-Porque... –o por dios, no dejes que Bella me golpee -. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

_Ya lo dije._

* * *

**Y me digo a mi misma, hay alguien por ahi, ojala que si, si no, pues Borrare la historia y solo pondre siertos capitulos añadidos a la primera adaptacion. **

**muchas veces pienso en esa opcion, seria mas facil solo publicar en adjunto en la otra historia los capitulos que me habian pedido(2, 13 y 25) que publicar toda una historia de 27 capitulos,**

**Ven lo que hago por ustedes...**

**Saben que es lo que me gusta mas ademas del chocolate, ver si les gusta mis historias, en serio un simple comentario me alegra el dia, y me dan ganas de escribir y publico mas rapido, pero cuando no pasa mi emo interior sale y me deprime y tardo mas en actualizar y mi mente solo repite una frase:**

**No importa, de todos modos nadie lo lee.**

**Recuerden dejar un RR, no cuesta mucho, pero hace grandes cosas.**

**De todas formas las quiero mucho queridas lectoras**

**Atte. **

**Yo xD(cambie mi firma de despedida ;D)**


End file.
